


【横雏】小家伙

by Mdeyvdl



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdeyvdl/pseuds/Mdeyvdl
Summary: (ooc预警)第一人称横视角。年龄操作：二十代横，三十代雏。HE。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (ooc预警)
> 
> 第一人称横视角。  
> 年龄操作：二十代横，三十代雏。  
> HE。

路过音像店，玻璃橱窗内的屏幕上循环着当红偶像团体的演唱会。

方才我们都喝了点小酒，为临毕业的学长践行。他也兴致颇高，脸颊通红，微醺的怡情中舞动着双臂，袒露自己其实是J氏偶像事务所的大饭。 

随后自得地以一付过来人的姿态评判着今日的当红明星们：“ 真没想到那个孩子能出道”，“他们不适合和式摇滚的风格，搞乐队真是强人所难”，“ xx君的电影我看了，被一众烂商业片衬托得还不错。”

女孩子们被他逗得咯咯笑，看他扭捏地隔空骚扰着屏幕中那几个演奏着的乐队偶像，我不知道如何应对，故作淡定地撇过头。

车站前的商业区人头攒动，霓虹灯五光十色地亮了起来。料峭的春风让我不禁打了个寒战，双手摸进口袋，狰狞地攥紧了那片单薄的风衣布料，百无聊赖中站在人行道的路沿上晃来晃去。希望他赶紧结束关于娱乐界的激情演说，我们的行列恢复行进，我回到寝室中的温暖的被窝里去。

肩膀被猛地一拽，不知何时他已然走到我的身前，张开手臂试图将我搂进怀中。醉鬼拥着我，蹒跚着回到围拢的人群中央，我只好小心翼翼地扶着他，矮下腰，让他能轻松地够到我的肩膀。

他停下脚步，戏剧性地抬起我的下巴展示给众人。这一刻，我知道我的脸肯定红透了。

“ 就你们说的那个即将出道的新团体，明明还不如我们横山君帅嘛，要我说，你们都去饭我们横山君就好。”

村上信五是个好老师。 第二天一早我就收到了他的道歉邮件。或者更确切地说，我不甘地被闹钟吵醒，爬出被窝，洗漱完毕，穿戴整齐，在堆满杂物的案上泡了一份杯面，心不在焉地查看信息，发现了他清晨五点发来的道歉邮件。

他谈到昨晚的失态云云，“ 希望我冒失的举动不会对横山君个人带来任何负面影响”。我不禁勾起嘴角，想到他捏着我的脸颊不放的手，想到我软得像泥一样的下巴。倒也没那么严重。

我会成为他的学生，说来也有些莫名其妙。当初只是在学校的网站上了解他和我同样是大阪出身，配合着他那张笑得意气风发的照片，“就是你了！”， 我的心先于我的理智做出了选择。

后来与来自同一所本科的大仓谈起这件事，才知道我算是中了彩票。村上在学生中的风评很好，讲课诙谐有趣，为人大方随和，外表还很帅，帅到能当J氏偶像的那种。

早就了解这个国家对J氏偶像的痴迷，到头来没想到村上也不免俗，我无奈地耸耸肩。试图想象一年四季西装革履的村上信五穿着统一的周边T恤衫，举着自制团扇与彩灯放声尖叫的样子。

还是算了吧。

村上为本科生开了门课，我是他的助教，毕竟只靠微薄的奖学金我定负担不起求学的费用。我在每周三的晚上批改上周的学生作业，每周四的清晨我携着这些习题去课堂上，坐在角落，听课，分发作业，答疑，和同学们有的没的聊几句。

偶尔我会和村上在自助餐厅共进午餐。我们有我们自己的默契，我把提交作业的统计表送到讲台上，他习惯轻轻扶住我的手肘内侧，“ 横山君中午有安排吗？”

我摇摇头。

我们会漫步过林荫道，穿过整齐润绿的人工草坪，穿过含苞的紫阳花。情况紧迫时我会谈起我的论文，但大多时候我更愿意听他讲，他轻笑着解开西装夹克的纽扣，毫无顾忌地将公文包举过头顶伸个懒腰。我喜欢他的关西腔，情起时放开音量像老家拉面馆的大叔，娓娓而谈时哑下嗓子却又是那样的温柔动人。

“ 下周我打算进行一次随堂测验，在假期之前，批卷子又要麻烦横山君了啊。”

他请求人时也总是这样，温柔地问询与请求，好像我有拒绝的余地。

或许我有拒绝的权利，但我从来不拒绝他，因为这是我的本职工作。给习题挑错，纠正乱做一锅粥的希腊字母与数字串是我的工作，让我负担得起东京高昂的租金与生活费，和在便利店收银或饮食店端盘子没什么两样。

但他会谈起另一个世界，那里没有繁冗的字母数字、公式符号，今天是银座的豪华料理店，昨天还有足球赛的包厢、千叶的高尔夫俱乐部、石垣岛的别墅等等。

在校园外的他是怎样地生活着？ 那天音像店前的一瞥让我意识到我远不够了解他。或许我从未了解他。

那双洞悉一切的大眼睛捕捉到我的落寞，他安抚性地拍拍我的肩膀，下一刻自满地背过手，步伐轻盈而快活，仿佛能跳起舞来，“ 别担心，横山君这么出色，前途无量啊！”他像个顽劣的小精灵，炫耀地在我身边扑扇着翅膀绕来绕去。他有的我都会有，而我想要的是这些吗？

我竭尽全力做出一副受用的样子，至少暂且逃过了他的眼睛。而事实上，我自己都不知道我在苦恼些什么。

时候有些晚了，食堂里空荡荡的。我们坐在玻璃落地窗前，两只老旧的茶色托盘贴得紧紧的，分别盛着他的意大利面套餐与我的咖喱饭。

他旋转着餐叉将面条卷起，低头时我得以观察他毛茸茸的栗色脑袋，发根处有些斑白。他说我的渍菜看上去很美味，其实尝起来也很不错，如果关系再亲密一些，我肯定会大度地让他夹走一块。如果关系再亲密一些……

明明年纪不大，村上喜欢叫他的学生们“孩子”。那些又高又壮的男学生捧着沉重的教科书簇拥在他身旁，他唤他们“小家伙”。

他从来不这样唤我。

我总爱想象村上化身一只儿童绘本风格的鸟妈妈，觅食来的弯弯曲曲的不是虫子而是定理、公式。他辛辛苦苦地哺育幼鸟，忘恩负义的小家伙儿们却恩将仇报，而我就在这场恶行的最前沿：我依次分发下A、B试卷，例行公事地宣告道打铃前请不要翻开试卷册，请提前借好铅笔与计算器，诸如此类。鸟妈妈在讲台前托着腮，审视着阶梯教室中的躁动的芸芸众生。

就快要伺候不了思想崩溃的沉闷，几十分钟后，下课铃声响起，村上暂停了手头的工作，抬头，抿嘴，微笑。

他祝愿大家度过一个愉快的长周末，只有少数几个学生应声抬起了头。 

我起身去收集试卷，坐在我身侧的女孩子极不情愿地放下了笔，为我挪开位置，我看到她的右手后侧被铅迹磨成漆黑一片。

女孩子与旁人窃窃私语，声音很轻，悠悠的，哑哑的，最终还是飘进我的耳朵。

她说，“ 虎牙怪好可怕。”

我噗嗤一声笑了出来，笑声尖锐促急，打破了学生间毛茸茸的低语。

像被强推上舞台的新手演员，语静灯歇，帘幕却再度卷起，我是唯一的一个，孤零零的，暴露在煞白的投射灯下，万千的注目下。

我看向村上，村上惊讶而无辜地看向我，我连忙用试卷册掩住脸，只留下一双羞到无地自容的眼睛。

一切完毕后，我与他走在通往餐厅的林荫道上，他吩咐不用急着批改试卷，难得的假期可以多出去游玩，我不置可否。

这次他要了咖喱饭，他用汤勺将福神渍堆成好看的小山，又立刻推翻，将他们卷进米饭中。我不禁想到了方才的“虎牙怪”。

“ 村上先生假期有什么安排吗？”

“ 嗯……让我想想，去看演唱会吧，xx君—”

他少女般地合起手，手背贴在脸上，兴奋地扭来扭去。 我向嘴里添了勺饭，一边咀嚼，一边看他佯装的热情迅速冷却，像只泄了气的气球那样。

“ 当然不会这样。”

我们解决了托盘中的每一项食物。我们走下阶梯，他的外套大敞着，俏皮地把手贴在肚子上，大叹吃得好饱。

他说幼年时代，他的祖母最疼爱他。夏夜两人一同在露台纳凉，他会坐在她的膝盖上，她从背后搂过他圆滚滚的小肚子，“要摸摸看Hina酱吃了什么好吃的”。

“ Hina酱？”

他不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，“ 我小时候长得很可爱，大家都叫我Hina酱。”

一阵短暂的沉默，终于我冷不丁地冒出一句话来。“其实现在也很可爱。”

他试探性地抬起头，眼神飘飘忽忽移向我，四目相对的那一刻，一股柔情猛然涌上我的胸口，几乎把我融成一股暖融融的春水沿着石级躺下。

他却连忙将目线移开。 我心头一酸，也垂下头，面对着白茫茫的台阶。

他又喃喃地说了几句，我没听进去什么。只记得我随着他到了教学楼后的停车场，他递给我一个颇为豪华的点心盒，说他向来不喜欢甜食，还是给喜欢的人比较好。

我糊里糊涂收下了。回到租屋我取出纸盒，拨弄着附着的流苏点缀，心不在焉地变换着音调、语气重复着他的名字，像是牙牙学语的婴儿，或是训练婴儿说话的父母。

“ Hina。”

“ Hina？”

“ Hina酱— ”

村上先生，这是不是我们的秘密？

最终我把纸袋套好，在书架上开辟出一方清净的空间，仿佛迎接供奉的神龛一般，把点心盒端端正正地放了上去。

假期过得很平淡。那天天气不算好，我与大仓去近处的海边散心，我挽起牛仔裤，深一脚浅一脚踏在岸边的沙地，看着浪花乘着灰蓝色的海水，翻涌，碰撞，平静地退化为泡沫。

几个陌生的女孩子上前搭讪，邀请我们一同喝上几杯，纤细的手臂指向不远处露台上的移动餐车。 大仓爽朗地笑了，回过头来征询我的意见，我自然没有拒绝。

我们要了烤串与果味的啤酒，大仓主动买单，女孩们捧场地欢呼出声，她们都簇拥在他身边，听他讲从卷上岸边的海藻中捡到金项链的故事，我漫不经心地用烤串的铁签在磁盘中画着圈。

“ 你说，这是真的吗？” 

她是个留着齐肩卷发的女孩子，染成了可爱的亚麻色，刘海处浸润的发缘蜷曲着，露出英气的眉毛来。

那是风雨后的海滩，他独自来散步，海马形的金吊坠不到他的大拇指甲盖那么大，挂在一条撕裂的海草上。

“ 是真的吧，大仓经常来这边。”

“ 那你呢？”

我摇摇头，“ 其实我不大爱出门。”

女孩提议去打排球，“ 一起去吧，他们不会在意的。” 她的手突然落在我的手肘，隔着衬衫小心翼翼地抚摸着我的上臂，似乎在等待着我的回应。我慌忙逃开。

与大仓告别后径直向沙滩走去，她孩子气地向她的女伴行了个军礼，又小跑着追赶上我。

球网前空荡荡的，她说今天来的正是时候，平日放课的女高中生霸占了整个海滩，做什么都很无趣。

随后又坦白自己也是个女高中生。

她击球时奋起一越，瞬时圈在腰间的衬衣散开，露出她线条结实的大腿和运动短裤。下意识地伸手阻挡，却来不及躲开从空中直挺挺落下的球。

我连忙走上前去，她羞怯地扶着胸口，解释只是闷闷的，并不是很痛。她揽起了落在地上的衬衫，抖去表面细碎的白沙，才意识到身旁的陌生来人。

我顺着她的目光抬起眼，看到村上穿着沙滩鞋与洗得发白的卡其色半裤，松松垮垮的白T恤领口挂着墨镜。他尴尬地笑了笑，说从远处看到了我，想过来打个招呼。

她向我要联系方式，我向她坦白我已经有喜欢的人了。

这个答案似乎足够令她满意，她笑着说那么海边的记忆就在海边结束吧。


	2. Chapter 2

晚上是村上的课。长周末后的第一天，学生们三五凑堆讨论假期的趣事。我总是想起那天海岸上的他，想他不修边幅的胡渣，熹微的日光下舒展双臂，小麦色的肌肤，幽幽的香水味道。

他的体温较我高些，活泼地揉了揉我的脑袋，下手有些重。他干燥而温暖的掌心贴着我微湿的后颈，叫我不要急着回东京去。

再想像他今天会穿什么样式的西装，搭配什么颜色的口袋巾。

可惜教室门开了，进来的不是穿着任何式样西服的他，而是我们的系主任老头。老头交代村上老师病了，这节课由他代上。与村上不同，他讲起标准语又冷又重，像初春时的冷雨，断断续续直到下课。

铃声响了，老头摇着脑袋苦笑一下，继续分享近期审稿的进展，没有丝毫要走的意思。我不禁皱起眉头，抬头瞧见大仓鬼鬼祟祟地移到身边来，也没有停下手中的动作。直到他搭上我的肩膀，凑到我耳边悄声说：

“ 我在医院看到村上老师了。”

他说他陪伴祖母去进行例行的检查，在大厅等侯时遇见了村上老师。保持着距离，戴着口罩，村上的声音都弱了下去，像是喉咙被什么东西塞住了似的。他嘱咐大仓要注意增添衣物，以防染上风寒，像他自己那样。

我看着身旁托着腮的大仓，短袖袖口向上卷起，把肌肉结实的手臂曝露在微凉的空气中，然而他整个人却像只小暖炉，源源不断地辐射着热量。

东京这阵子一直阴雨连绵，那天也是一样，车窗外飘斜的细雨将灯光混作杂乱的一滩，车窗内我把额头抵在浸凉的玻璃上。

我拆开了点心盒，附带的小册子极尽笔墨之妙，介绍了所使用的和三盆糖历史如何悠久，黄油来自北海道的有机牧场，食盐来自冲绳的黑潮，我恭敬地将它折起收好。随后随意地拆开塑料包装纸，将点心送入口中，是意料之中的甘甜与绵软。

我将答案与花名册准备好，从文件袋中取出那松松垮垮的一大摞试题册来，左手点心，右手是计算器与演算纸。右手机械地涂涂画画，左手摸进点心盒，臼齿撕开包装纸，左手投掷到纸篓里，一气呵成。

直到所有的试卷都改完了，我伸个懒腰，心不在焉地打扫起纸篓旁散落的糖纸。

拉开窗帘，幸好窗外依旧是幽蓝的夜色，我长叹一口气。此刻具体是几点并不重要，太阳还未升起，在夜色中入眠给人一种一切安好的错觉。

我一夜无梦，直至早晨准时起床，支棱着充血的双眼来到教室。长周末后的第二天清晨，学生们三五凑堆讨论假期的趣事。我在角落坐下，计算着村上会不会来，如果他来了，我不会像往常那样心不在焉，而是专心听他讲话，当然先看看他憔悴了没有，瘦了没有。

可如我所预料的那样，是系里一位老师来代课：简短的自我介绍，对今年早春的流感感慨一番，讲述几件他与村上共事时的逸事，学生间窃窃私语、交换着关于他的流言。

终于他翻开了课本，我摸出手机打开通讯软件。

村上已经回复了我昨晚的消息，说他经过这两天的点滴感觉舒服了很多，每天读读书、发发呆，何况病号餐还蛮好吃的，就像度假一样。他嘱托我要好好照顾身体，千万不要为他担心，医院的服务很周到。

他说的那样客气，客气的让我有些失落。我随意回复几句，没想到立刻浮现了“已读”的标志。

“ 话说回来，横山君应该在班里吧，怎么不好好听课呢？老师会伤心的。” 他随即发来一只哭丧着脸的“村上兔子”表情。

我心里咯噔一下，就是这样不经意间泄露的顽皮与狡黠，让我禁不住自作多情起来，是不是我是不一样的？

我不是他的“小家伙”，不是单纯的一个学生，所以容得下他玩性大起时的亲密触碰，容得下他时有时无的俏皮话。

“ …收到了很多慰问品点心，有空帮我吃掉吧。”

从便利店出来，隔着薄薄的一层塑料袋，冰凉的饮料罐打在小腿肚。我随意在某把长椅坐下，坐在医院的角门对面，往来的多是交班的医生、护士或是探视的家属。我掏出方才购买的香烟，翻找起打火机来。

“ 这里禁止吸烟。”

一位穿着夹棉外套的女性走出了便利店门，我没有心情将她的厉声呵斥放在心上，点了点头，姑且算作抱歉。不知怎的，她的表情也缓和下来，来到我的身旁坐下，说她本人并不介意，只是医院的规定如此。

她捏着听装乌龙茶，说我有些面熟，随后又絮絮叨叨介绍起男友住院的经历，我发觉她没有离开的意思，也逐渐变得神经兮兮的。敷衍地回应几声，不耐烦地晃动大腿，食指、拇指掐扭在一起，抠弄着手中烟蒂处的滤丝，直到它失去骨节化作松软的一束，才舍得丢弃。

我转身时才看见身后举着空饮料罐的她。我为她让开位置，她却没有上前一步，而是轻巧地将易拉罐掷进了垃圾桶。我回到长椅边坐下，一言不发的打量着往来的行人，直到她加入了我。

“ 你是来看病的吗？”

“ 我是来看望病人的。”

“ 那位病人是你的什么人呢？”

“ 他是我的老师。”

她笑得有些拘束。当然我没有联系过村上。我从大仓那得知了医院的名字，与校园只有两站路的距离，晚饭后便不自觉地散步过来。

当落日的余晖染红了远处的玻璃大厦，我怔怔地望着灰黄的住院楼，望着一扇扇窗，望着窗口里莹白的灯光与朦胧的黑影。

不知道东京有多少座这样的公寓，每一栋都是建筑师精心规划的作品，穿过公寓下精心打理的花木，管理员身着簇新的海军蓝制服，礼貌、疏离，将我送进电梯。我凝视着镜面中自己的脸，上升中忍不住脉搏加速，手心冒汗，战栗。

回想起少年时被东京的同伴邀请去家中做客，同伴的母亲神采奕奕、穿着成套的高级洋装，我顶着一头毛躁的金发，换鞋时忍不住多欣赏几眼门厅的镶嵌地板。男孩把我拉近房间，我瞥见女主人凑到丈夫耳边悄声说了些什么。

我一直都知道，我知道他们在说我，担心我对他们可怜的孩子是个坏影响。

如今的我早就换下了花衬衣与破洞牛仔裤，染回黑发，退化为又一个平凡的大学生，能够轻易湮没在都市何处何处的人流中。我尝试着微笑，镜子中的我穿着朴素的淡色针织衫与休闲裤，惬意的像是刚从平价连锁店的画册中走出来。

直到“滴”的一声，电梯门缓缓敞开。

村上站在我的正前方，穿着连帽衫家居服，毛茸茸的。他敞着拉链，透出来一阵阵香水味，与平日里那股幽幽的香气不同，堵得我快要喘不上气来。走远了些，气味淡了，却还是缠着我，像阿莉阿德尼的线。我仔细嗅了嗅，倒也不讨厌这个味道。

我们进了公寓，他接过我手中的纸箱放到茶几上，转身去厨房为我倒茶。我拘谨地坐下，那股不自在又窸窸窣窣爬上我的后背，伴随而来的是节奏性的刺痛，仿佛是触怒了庇佑屋内的神灵，警告着我：我不属于这里。

我的确不属于这里。

开放式的设计宽敞明亮，如同手术室一般清洁庄重，却过分冷清了些。例如客厅的转角沙发，格式别致，体感柔软。我坐在这里，望着黑洞洞的电视屏幕，想象不出在周末的深夜睡眼朦胧的村上侧卧于此，像我一样，躲在综艺的喧闹声后独饮，抱怨着无聊又不忍心关上屏幕。

身下的软垫凹陷了几寸，我接过热气腾腾的瓷杯，他在我身侧坐下，翻看起我带来的纸袋，依次取出内容物：他的移动硬盘，学生的考试卷，同事论文的预印本，我们的论文。

我知道我的论文也在茶几上的那摞册子里。我细细读过他的推荐书目，反复调试数据，斟酌着遣词造句，一个个夜晚，甜蜜的心情在暗处静静酝酿，像个期待表扬的孩子。

可此刻他就坐在我身边，我反倒恍恍惚惚的，逐渐忐忑不安起来。我怕我的论文不会得到夸奖，更有甚者，他的表情那样柔，悠闲地坐在屈起的小腿上，蜷缩在毛茸茸的外套里。这里是他的家，不是谈论工作的地方。

他找到了我的论文，兴致勃勃地阅读起来，不时点评几句，我勉强糊弄着答应。终于他一副恍然大悟的样子，坐得离我近些，让我也能看清纸册。我屏住呼吸，再也不敢造次，眼睛紧盯着论文，来去却只停留在那几行字上。终于熬到了文章的尾声，他拉伸下胳膊，扫了眼附录的数据，让我去书房把他的笔记本电脑取来。

我连忙起身，是“走廊尽头右转”的那间，房门开着，窗帘敞着一半，晚霞映得房间四壁昏红，我摸索着打开了吊灯。随后的一幕让我不由得惊叫出声。

冷冽的灯光仿佛是俯视世人的天神，灯下他的书桌上、书架上、墙面上七零八落地堆放着相框，玻璃后泛黄的杂志页，立在书旁的扇子。主人公都是一个金发的少年，气质张扬，有的穿着夸张的演出服沐浴在从天而降的彩屑下，有的掀开宽大的T恤露出过分纤细的腰腹。

我听见远方一阵闹腾，脚步声越来越大，噼里啪啦，像自远而近的闷雷。这是我第一次见到村上的眼泪，在昏暗的走廊中是那样闪亮，越涌越多，淌到脸颊、嘴角、下颌上去。

他啜泣着，虚弱地扶着门框，胸口一起一伏。我走上前，牵起他颤抖的右手在掌心握紧，拥抱他僵硬地身体。

“ Hina酱是什么时候认出我的，又喜不喜欢我的新名字呢？”

我贪婪地嗅着他的好闻味道，放肆地把头埋进他的脊背深吸一口，又在他颈侧缓缓吐出来，弄得他挣扎得更厉害了。

我拥着他坐到书桌前的皮椅上，一手扣着他的腰，另一只手缓缓揉进他的裤裆，抚摩着他炽热的身体。坏心地咬住他通红的耳垂，将轻飘飘的爱语吹进他的耳廓，他的身子也逐渐酥软起来，我们贴得那么紧，仿佛下一秒就能融在一起。

我调低座椅，跪到他的腿侧，帮他褪下长裤。他闭紧了眼，却让肉红色的敏感处赤裸裸地暴露在灯光下。我用指腹蹭去尖端冒出的黏液，软糯糯地亲吻着柱身，随后毫不犹豫地含了进去。

他扶着我的头，喘息声愈发粗重，直到溢出了几丝呻吟，我连忙束紧口腔，鼓励他不要停。我知道他又哭了，依稀可以辨识出他用乡音说了什么，然后便是反复重复着几个音节。

Yoko， Kimi……

“ Kimi， 不要，太快了。”

“ 知道了，知道了。Hina酱，我的小家伙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为未来的一段时间会很忙，就趁热打铁地写完了，估计有很多没有解释清楚的地方。
> 
> Jwota村上教授偶遇了心仪的Jr横山侯隆，却发现对方已经改名、决心开始新生活了。不知不觉中，村上发现自己又喜欢上了身边的乖学生横山裕，幸好这份爱是双向的^ ^。


End file.
